


Comfort in Blue

by hergerbabe



Series: Many Coloured Layers [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/pseuds/hergerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is a comfort to Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort in Blue

Series: 3rd in the 'Many Coloured Layers' series, set about two months after Vision in Green  
Pairing: CLex  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: ER, PWP, angst?  
Notes: Don't know where my head was when I started writing these, but many thanks to my lovely Chandy for being my sounding board and helping me formulate the series a bit better :)  
AU from some time after PHOENIX, nothing canon from SLUMBER till just before RELIC  
Warnings: Um, pretty boys in drag? Lots and lots of sex?  
For Mistress Sparkle, who inspired the name of the club :)

"So, has your father gone?" Clark asked.

"Yes, thank God," Lex sighed, "He's... I don't know, but something's off."

"More than usual you mean?" Clark snorted.

"Yeah," Lex replied with a grimace.

"Oh," Clark paused, then sniffed, "Wait a few minutes, I'm coming over."

"Are you sure?" Lex asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah, don't worry, Lex, it's about time they let me stay over with you again anyway," Clark affirmed, "Besides, I, I need to see you."

Lex nodded to himself, "Yeah, same here." After what Mason had told him about his grandparents' death and his father's evasive behaviour, he just needed to spend some time with his lover. Even though he'd never admit it, Lex took a lot of comfort in Clark when he was stressed or working too hard, he certainly wasn't drinking as much scotch as he used to. In addition to that, he knew something significant had happened to his lover while investigating the murder of Lana's great aunt and Lex wanted to be there for Clark. "Okay, I'll wait in your room."

"Okay, Lex," Clark whispered breathlessly.

@>*~

Having removed his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and kicked off his shoes, Lex sat back on the bed. It had been a few days since they'd seen each other, so the anticipation made his skin tingle. Leaning back against the wall, Lex pulled his shirt wide, running a hand down his chest.

Hissing at the tiny shocks that lit his nerves, Lex sucked his fingers into his mouth, then rubbed them over a nipple. Electricity shot from his nipple to his groin and Lex groaned.

"Oh fuck, Lex," Clark gasped from the doorway.

Lex looked up in surprise, hand dropping to his lap. His lover was staring at him, wide eyed, mouth parted in lust. Clark's eyes were lightly flushed and his eyes were bright from the run over, he looked gorgeous.

"Don't stop," Clark breathed, licking his lips and stumbling further into the room.

Smirking, Lex bit his lip gently and skimmed his hand up his torso, back to his nipple. Slowly, Lex circled one finger round the taut peak, letting out a shaky breath as he watched Clark's eyes go wider and darker till only a thin rim of green surrounded the black.

"Pinch it," Clark breathed. With a quiet gasp, Lex rolled his nipple between his thumb and forefinger, before pinching down. "Oh yeah," Clark sighed. He moved further into the room, breathing heavily, Lex could see the erection already pressing against Clark's jeans.

Lex raised his hand to his mouth again, laving his fingers, then lowered it to his other nipple, teasing it into a sensitive peak.

Clark stood at the end of the bed, stroking his cock through his pants. "God, that's hot, Lex," he sighed, "Get undressed, but leave your shirt on."

With a quiet moan, Lex eased his pants, underwear and socks off in one move, throwing them off the bed.

Clark breathed in shakily and nodded. "Lie back, touch yourself for me," he whispered as he stripped off his shirt.

Staring hungrily at his lover, standing half-naked and obviously painfully aroused, in front of him, Lex slid both hands down to his thighs, stroking up to his crotch as he parted his legs. It was so fucking sexy, Clark's eyes burning into him as he cupped his balls with one hand and gripped his cock with the other. Running a thumb over the head of his erection, Lex hissed quietly, arching his hips up a little, Clark's groan making his cock pulse in his fist.

"Feel good?" Clark asked breathlessly.

"Oh yeah," Lex replied huskily, his throat tight with want.

"Slow strokes," Clark ordered. Lex obeyed, moaning softly, forcing his eyes to stay open so he could watch his lover palming his crotch, flushed and breathless. Precome trickled over his fist, easing his strokes. "Stop," Clark said suddenly.

Lex paused, looking at Clark uncertainly, he was too turned on to stop unless Clark was going to join in, but his lover hadn't moved.

"I said stop, Lex," Clark repeated quietly, "Get on your hands and knees."

Oh God! Lex swallowed hard and turned over, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, now breathless with anticipation. The bed shifted as Clark got on behind him and Lex groaned when warm hands stroked down his back to cup his ass, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. "Clark, please," Lex murmured, pushing back into his lover's hands.

"Please what?" Clark asked, squeezing his ass gently.

"Touch me," Lex asked.

"I am touching you," Clark chuckled.

Gritting his teeth against sheer need, his aching cock bouncing, neglected, between his thighs, Lex pushed back again. "I want your fingers inside me," he whispered.

Clark made a strange, strangled sound and wet fingers suddenly pushed between his cheeks, rubbing across his hole. Heat shot through him and Lex yelped, bucking back against Clark's fingers as his cock jerked with need. "Fuck," he groaned.

"Soon," Clark whispered. His fingers circled Lex's ass, rubbing, teasing, but finally, as Lex was gasping for breath, he pushed one inside.

"Yes," Lex hissed, "More."

Clark eased a second finger into him, stretching, burning, delicious. The heat of Clark's body enveloped him as his lover leaned over him, kissing his neck as he slowly withdrew, then slid back in, fingers scissoring, rotating. Lex sucked in a shaky breath, moving his hips back, trying to get Clark deeper.

"God, you're so hot," Clark whispered, "So tight. Can't wait to be inside you, wanna make you come so hard."

Shivering desperately, Lex dropped to his elbows, moving as Clark worked his fingers in and out of his ass, rubbing over his prostate to send sparks of electric pleasure through his groin and and along his cock. "Please, yes," Lex gasped, "Fuck me."

He looked back as Clark pulled his fingers out and watched his lover unzip his jeans, easing his cock out the tight confines of blue silk panties. Lex moaned quietly. Clark rolled on a condom and moved between Lex's legs. Hard cock pushed between his cheeks, settling for a moment, just sliding up and down over his hole, Clark's jeans rubbing against his skin.

"Don't tease," Lex gritted out, pushing back.

"How much do you want it?" Clark whispered.

"Fuck, Clark, please," Lex begged. His cock was aching, his balls tight and tingling and his ass needed to be filled. "Just do me, pound me, fucking fuck me!"

"Oh God, Lex," Clark breathed. He pulled back slightly and thrust into Lex in one smooth stroke.

"Yes!" Lex shouted, pushing into the stretch, the burn, wanting it, wanting more. Clark didn't pause, moving back straight away, leaving Lex gasping, then he slammed forward, cock shoving unrelentingly deep into his ass, pounding against Lex's prostate. Lex convulsed, back arching into the stroke, pleasure and pain moving through him making his skin tingle and cock jump, leaking precome everywhere.

"So good," Clark muttered, thrusting, slow, deep, hard strokes that left Lex panting, needing, wanting more.

He felt every shift of Clark's body through his groin, his balls tightening with every thrust. He was on the edge, yet he wanted more. With a groan, Lex pushed himself up and back, sitting on Clark's cock, his lover's hard length impaling him even deeper.

"Fuck," Clark gasped, gripping his hips tightly.

Lex lifted up and slammed himself back down with a groan of pure pleasure. He leaned back against Clark, dropping his head onto his lover's shoulder and just rode him, hard, fast jerks of movement, Clark's cock pulsing inside him.

"Touch me," Lex moaned, "Need, please." Clark slipped one hand round him, wrapping his fist round Lex's needy cock, matching his jacking to Lex's urgent bucking.

"God, Lex, you're so fucking sexy," Clark groaned, his hips pushing up to meet Lex's downward strokes.

"Gonna come," Lex moaned, thrusting down hard on Clark's cock, then up into his fist. "Oh yeah," he whimpered, convulsing as his climax swept through his body, cock throbbing as he shot hot seed over Clark's hand and onto the bed.

"God, Lex," Clark breathed, pushing harder and faster into him, every thrust sending aftershocks of pleasure through Lex's ass and cock. With a loud groan, Clark bit down on Lex's neck and bucked up hard, jerking uncontrollably. He panted against Lex's skin, arms sliding round his waist to hold on tight.

Very slowly, Clark eased them down onto the bed, cock sliding out of Lex. Sighing, Lex wriggled back against his lover. Clark kissed his neck gently and sighed.

"Hi," Clark murmured.

Lex managed a chuckle, "Hey."

Clark's hand swept over his skin, slick from come, but Lex didn't care. His lover's body was warm and strong around him and he felt a sense of relief in being with his lover. "How are you?" he asked.

"I don't know," Clark whispered, "It's been a weird few days."

"Yeah," Lex agreed. "Are you staying over?"

"Yes." Clark nodded against his shoulder.

Lex smiled, "Good, so do you want to get dressed today?"

"I don't know," Clark sighed, "I need to shave."

Despite just having had a shattering orgasm, Lex's cock twitched. Clark. Shaving. Why on earth was that thought so hot? "Clark?"

"Yeah?" Clark mumbled.

"I could..." he cleared his throat, "I mean, could I... shave you?"

Clark's arms tightened around him and his lover sucked in a breath. "I, yeah," Clark groaned, "Yes, please."

Lex smiled softly and turned in Clark's arms, looking up at flushed cheeks and dark eyes full of tenderness and lust. "Bath?" he suggested.

"Mmm, sounds great," Clark agreed.

Lex reluctantly pulled out of the warmth of Clark's embrace and sat up, shrugging out of his shirt. "I'm just going to start the bath and get rid of the staff," he said quietly, "Just relax for a bit." Clark nodded, rolling onto his back and stretching, muscles rippling temptingly. Lex groaned and got up quickly, heading for the bathroom before he changed his mind and just jumped his lover again.

Pulling on a robe, Lex started a warm bath, pouring in his favourite oil that turned the water a soft blue. Then he went to his office, dismissing the staff and making sure he'd shut everything down before he returned to Clark.

His lover had stripped off his jeans and was lying on the bed just wearing blue silk panties that barely covered his softened cock. Lex breathed out heavily, Clark's body was a feast for the eyes, strong, toned, golden, gorgeous. The panties did nothing to detract from his sheer masculinity, yet softened him somehow, tantalising and mysterious. Lex crawled onto the bed and leaned down, nuzzling his face into the silk, inhaling musk and come and _Clark_.

"Lex," Clark breathed on a shuddering exhale, reaching down for him.

Sliding up the length of Clark's body, Lex smiled, then bent his head, meeting Clark's lips in their first kiss of the day. Clark moaned, lips parting easily under the probe of tongue and Lex dipped inside sweet wetness, tasting and licking. Clark kissed back with a soft whine, sucking on his tongue and lapping at his lips. Drawing back with a quiet gasp, Lex pulled Clark up and led him into the bathroom. He took off his robe and put a razor on the side of the bath before he slipped into the hot water and turned off the faucet.

Clark got in with him, sitting between his legs, leaning back against his chest. Sighing happily, Lex slid his arms round his lover and rested his chin on Clark's shoulder.

"Mmm," Clark murmured, "This is nice."

"Yeah," Lex agreed, sliding his hand up and down Clark's chest lazily. They lay in the water for a while, relaxing, just enjoying being together. Kissing Clark's neck, Lex picked up the razor. "What do you usually shave?"

"Chest, underarms, legs," Clark breathed, shifting slightly in his arms.

Stroking one hand over Clark's chest, skimming fingers over a nipple, Lex drew the razor over his skin, gently removing the sparse hair that was sprinkled between his nipples. Clark gasped quietly, his ass pushing back against Lex's crotch. A throb of lust pulsed through Lex's body and he moaned, licking a wet stripe up Clark's neck.

"This is really hot, Clark," Lex whispered, "Lift your arm."

Clark nodded jerkily, shifting in the water again, leaning to the side slightly to raise his arm. He curled it round the back of Lex's neck and Lex bent his head, licking his lover's armpit. Clark shivered against him, making a tiny noise in the back of his throat. Lex carefully ran the razor over Clark's skin, watching the smooth nakedness appear under each stroke. It was incredibly sexy, especially the way it made Clark move against him. Lex bent his head again, licking the now bare armpit, loving the way it felt under his tongue. His cock twitched against Clark's ass and Lex pushed forward with a quiet groan.

"Other arm," Lex whispered.

Clark moved over, hooking his arm round Lex's neck again while he dropped his hand under the water. Lex leaned over, gently biting the muscle at the back of Clark's armpit and his lover groaned quietly. As Lex carefully shaved under his arm, he watched Clark start to jack himself, the sound of the water slapping against his hand, turning Lex on even more. He pressed a kiss to Clark's newly bare armpit, rocking his cock up against his lover's ass as Clark's started to speed up.

"God, Lex," Clark moaned, "This is really..."

"Yeah," Lex groaned, licking up smooth, clean skin, relishing his lover's taste. "Turn round so you're facing me," Lex whispered, "I want to watch you jack off while I shave your legs."

"Fuck," Clark hissed, gripping his cock tightly for a moment. Shakily, Clark lifted himself up and he turned, leaning back against the opposite side of the bath, legs resting over Lex's, spread wide, his cock bobbing in the water.

Lex took Clark's left leg and positioned it between his, resting his lover's foot against his cock. Clark grinned, pressing down gently. With a soft groan of desire, Lex started to carefully shave Clark's leg with long, slow strokes as his lover began to move his hand over his hard length again. Green eyes fixed on his movements, Clark's pumping matching Lex's strokes as his foot massaged Lex's cock under water. Long toes somehow curled round the side of his shaft, almost gripping, rubbing up his cock.

"God," Lex moaned, dropping his head back for a moment and arching up into Clark's foot, groin tight with want.

"Watch me," Clark ordered him softly. Lex forced his eyes open, panting heavily as he watched Clark jack himself harder. "Change leg," Clark gasped.

The sudden lack of pressure on his cock made Lex gasp quietly in disappointment, but Clark moved his legs, his other foot pressing straight up against him, toes curling round the other side of his shaft.

"Oh yeah," Lex moaned. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Lex carefully shaved Clark's leg as his lover pumped his hand over his cock urgently, trying not to twist and move in the water as he arched into his fist. He looked so hot, skin flushed, eyes wide and full of lust, lips parted, shiny as he licked them. "God, Clark," Lex whispered.

Leg finally bare and smooth, Lex dropped the razor and rocked up into Clark's foot urgently, stroking his hand down Clark's shin, encouraging his lover to press harder. Clark bit his lip, jacking himself furiously, fist smacking into the water. He arched up again with a wail, come shooting up out of the water, his foot jerking down hard onto Lex's cock.

"Clark!" Lex shouted, his orgasm tearing through him as he pumped his own seed into the bath, humping Clark's foot desperately.

"Wow," Clark breathed, leaning back, eyes hooded, mouth slack as he panted quietly.

"Yeah," Lex murmured in agreement. He lifted Clark's foot and gently kissed the sole, then carefully licked off his come, sliding his tongue around Clark's toes.

"Jesus, Lex, are you trying to kill me?" Clark moaned.

Grinning, Lex looked up at his lover. Clark's eyes were wide with surprise. "Like that, huh?"

"Yeah," Clark whispered, "But my dick is trying to show an interest and even I can't get it up again right now."

Lex laughed and kissed Clark's foot again before putting it down in his lap carefully.

Clark lifted himself out of the bath, gesturing at Lex to stay where he was. Lex looked up, raising an inquiring eyebrow and Clark bent down, kissing his forehead. "Stay, I'll be right back," Clark said quietly.

Lex relaxed back, watching Clark blur for a second then appear, completely dry. He smiled at Lex and left the room. Smiling in bemusement, Lex washed himself off as he waited for his lover to return. When Clark walked back in, Lex blinked in surprise.

His lover was always beautiful, but Lex had never seen him like this. His hair was flicked out at the sides, his cheeks a light pink. Clark's eyes were enhanced only by mascara and his lips were shiny, but his natural colour. He was dressed in a blue cotton nightie. In a word, Clark looked positively... _cute_.

Lex smiled and shook his head. "Kally?"

"Up, Lex," Clark gestured with his head, smiling.

Raising an eyebrow, Lex stood and stepped out of the bath. Clark wrapped an enormous, fluffy towel round him and kissed his cheek. "Kally?" Lex questioned again.

"Shh," Clark hushed him, rubbing his back and arms with the towel, "Let me do this."

Grinning, Lex let Clark carefully and gently dry him then dress him in blue cotton pyjama pants. Clark took his hand and led him into the bedroom. Lex blinked again. "Cocoa?"

"Yeah," Clark smiled softly, "Come on, come to bed." Lex slipped into bed with Clark and accepted a mug of hot cocoa, snuggling into his warm embrace. "So, how many kinds of bastard was your father this time?" Clark asked.

Lex nearly snorted his chocolate. "Kally!" he laughed, suddenly feeling lighter somehow. He loved being with Clark, _loved_ Clark. The sex, the bath, those had been wonderful, amazing, just like most of the times he spent with Clark. But this, Clark's ability to make him laugh, his understanding and selflessness in trying to comfort him even though Lex knew his lover had something weighing on _his_ mind too, this was what made it complete, this was how he knew it would last.

"He was patronising, as usual," Lex sighed, "And evasive, he's definitely hiding something. But I don't want to talk about it, baby. Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

Clark sighed and put down his mug, scooting down on the bed to lay his head on Lex's lap. Lex gently stroked Clark's hair. "You know how I told you I'd found out a few things about my real father?" Clark asked hesitantly. Lex nodded. Clark had never really gone into it, but Lex knew it was something that upset his lover a great deal.

"Well, this whole thing with Lana's great aunt, I had flashbacks," Clark sighed, "To 1961, I think they were my father's memories."

Lex frowned, his hand pausing in Clark's hair in confusion. Nothing in Smallville really surprised him any more, but still, "How is that possible?"

Clark shook his head, "I don't really know, but it's weird..." he trailed off.

"What's weird?" Lex asked softly.

"I've experienced two completely different people, yet both are, apparently, my real father," Clark turned and looked up at him, frowning, eyes filled with confusion. "One was dictatorial, harsh, mean... kinda like your Dad," Clark smiled weakly, "The other was just a really nice guy who fell in love with the wrong girl, a guy who tried to protect me by sending me somewhere he thought I'd be loved and cared for."

Lex didn't question how Clark knew all this or what it meant exactly; he knew better than to pursue that line of questioning. But, he knew Clark needed him. "The second one sounds more like who I would imagine your real father to be," he whispered, "I know you were raised by the Kents, but I can't believe that you could be the son of someone like my father."

Strangely, Clark looked upset and he sat up. "Like you?" he whispered.

Lex blinked and swallowed hard, "Pardon me?"

"Your father is a bastard, a son of a bitch, a complete dictatorial asshole," Clark said quietly. Lex flinched, hurt stinging him. But Clark carried on, " _And_ he raised you."

"What's your point?" Lex snapped, trying to pull away as his eyes began to burn.

Clark held him easily. "My point, Lex, is that you're not like him, you're nothing like him. You are my best friend and I love you. It doesn't matter who your parents are or who raised you, Lex, you are who you want to be and that's the man I fell in love with."

Lex refused to acknowledge the tears in his eyes as he cupped Clark's cheek and gently kissed him. "You've made your point," he whispered, "But if you believe that your real father somehow sent you to the Kents, then I choose to believe he was a good man."

Clark smiled softly, a little sadly, but he nodded, "Thank you."

Lex shifted in the bed and lay down, lifting an arm for Clark to lie with him. His lover snuggled down again and kissed his cheek. "You okay?" Lex murmured.

"No," Clark sighed, "But I'm better than I was."

Lex kissed the top of his lover's head and cuddled him tightly, offering the only comfort he could.

end


End file.
